


Skate For Me

by MosImagination



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: Yuuri didn't always know Viktor was sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this! I write a lot of sickness fics! 
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes mine!

Yuuri hadn't allowed himself to notice the sickness that his Viktor had been experiencing. He had just taken Viktor's weakness as a lack of sleep. 

They had both lost sleep from the stress of the Grand Prix. Yuuri was thankful it was over. He didn't mind getting second place. It had made Viktor happy, even if it wasn't a gold. 

Yuuri remembered running to his strong looking coach, and holding out that shining medal. 

"I know it's not a gold Viktor!" Yuuri had laughed out, tears building in his eyes. 

Viktor grins, "I'll only kiss it if its a gold...but.." He moved closer to Yuuri before capturing his lips gently against his own. It was a great night after that. They went to dinner. Then they slept in the same bed that night, before leaving in the morning back to Japan. 

~~ 

Yuuri wished it could have stayed like that. They skated together, and went out on dates. They had their winning pork cutlet bowls. They were happy. 

But after two weeks of happiness. It all crumbled when Viktor collapsed on the ice. Yuuri had screamed as he saw the man he loved fall into the frozen floor below. Yuuri rushed to him and cradled his large Russian coach into his lap. 

This devastating moment spiraled their life into a deep icey hole of unhappiness. 

~~ 

Yuuri visited viktor in his room. The heat was up to keep the Russian warm as he constantly only felt a deep seated chill. 

The younger male sat down on the edge of the bed and held a warm bowl of miso broth. 

"Viktor..." He whispered. 

The Russians perfect eyes opened and he smiled tiredly to Yuuri. 

"Hello my...sweet..." His heavy accent crackled with the dryness of his throat. Makkachin sat up to gaze at his owner. His thick fluffy tail wagging happily. 

Viktor reached a hand down to cradled the poodles fluff covered face. 

Yuuri hummed at the love filled sight in front of him. "I brought miso broth." 

Viktor smiled and struggled to sit up, wincing at his sore body. The older male could no longer stand. The doctors couldn't tell them what was happening, just that Viktor's body was failing, 

Viktor opened his mouth as Yuuri began to spoon feed him. He hummed and swallowed the smooth broth. "Have you gone skating...?" He whispered. 

Yuuri sighed, "no...I've been here. Viktor. I can't skate without you there with me." 

Viktor looked away from him. 

Yuuri whined and watched him, "Viktor, please let me care for you..." 

"I can't drag you down Yuuri.." He mutter bitterly. But then he begun coughing, his coughing turned into wet wheezing. Yuuri placed the bowl to the side and gave Viktor's back a set of firm pats. 

When Viktor calmed he felt tears drip down his face. "I'm dragging you down already Yuuri.." He rubbed his fist into his eyes. 

Yuuri held him close before gently kissing his lips. "No you're not. Now...let me take care of you..." 

~~ 

Another harsh week passed, Viktor was eating once a day now. Anything extra and he would usually throw up. He had thrown up quite a few times on Yuuri's lap, and chest. 

He was disgusted with himself. And Yuuri didn't mind any of it. 

Yuuri with the help of his mother and father had moved Viktor down into a hotspring. 

Yuuri and Viktor now relaxed naked in the heat, away from prying eyes. 

"I want to get married." The Russian croaked tiredly. 

Yuuri looked towards the older, whining heavily. "Married to who?" 

"You...my..pork cutlet bowl..." Viktor wheezed carefully. 

Yuuri began to cry, nuzzling his face deep against Viktor's neck. "Let's get married then." 

~~ 

They did. They got married right in the lobby of the hotspring. Viktor in a wheelchair and wearing a perfect black tux, a blue blanket over his legs. Yuuri wore a black tux, and a blue bowtie that matched Viktor's blanket. 

All of there friends had been there. Even Yurio and Otabek. 

When it was their time to kiss, Yuuri bent down and pressed his lips firmly to Viktor's. 

"I love you Viktor.." Yuuri cried. 

Viktor smiled, "and I love you." 

They had a small reception, that Viktor couldn't enjoy much cause he threw up, and grew too weak. 

It broke Yuuri's heart as he tucked Viktor in and helped to ease makkachin into the bed besides him. 

His friends and family showed worried, when Yuuri apologized and said he could no longer celebrate. 

Then he went up to his room and cried. His husband, the love of his life, was dying. 

~~ 

It was only three days after the wedding when Viktor started fading. 

Makkachin had started howling, trying to signal Yuuri into the room early one morning.

Yuuri ran into the room to find Viktor struggling, he was dry heaving and gasping for breath. 

Yuuri sat Viktor up and pat his back till he caught onto his breath once again. The older looking dazily towards Yuuri. 

He couldn't seemed to speak, his voice only whines and groans. Yuuri held back tears and laid into the bed besides his lover. He kissed his lips, and forehead, and cheeks. He let the Russian rest in his warm arms. 

~~ 

It was the next day when Viktor let go. 

Viktor held a pencil with his trembling hand. Writing down a chicken scratch scrawl. 

"Yuuri. I love you. Skate for me."

Viktor pushed the paper towards his younger husband, watching how the male cried and nods. 

"I love you more Viktor...I'll skate for you...till the day I can no longer." His own voice cracking as he watched the males head fall back against the pillow. 

Viktor's eyes then dulled before the closed and Viktor was gone. 

Yuuri's screams and sobs were the signal to his family and friends that Viktor had finally lost the struggle. 

~~ 

Yuuri made true of his promise to Viktor. 

He ran every morning to the ice palace with makkachin. And he would skate alone on the ice for three hours. The poodle sitting and watching him happily. 

Yuuri was once again preparing for the Grand Prix. And this year, his theme was Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
